Red Fire
by heart-of-manga
Summary: AU, Yaoi, KradxSat,RisaxKrad,SatxDai,When Krad and Dark are mysteriously split from their owners, it's a time for celebrating. But is it really such a good thing? Previous story redone
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

I'm sorry if you don't believe that this is good. It's my first fan fiction so give me some leeway there! Please no flaming. I don't mind, no I would really appreciate, constructive criticism, but don't flame me if you don't like the pairings. Just keep those thoughts to yourself please.

I know I had this story on FanFic a while ago, but I recently re-read it, and decided to change it.

Sorry to all those people who wanted the M rated version. I changed my mind and, seeing as I'm only 14, felt uncomfortable writing about sex and stuff.

Disclaimer: ((AN: I'm only doing this as I don't particularly see the point, being FanFic)) **I do not own D.N.Angel** or any of its characters, I just re-write things in AU style, to my liking. ((AN: Geez, surely you know this))

**This _is_ a slash/yaoi FanFic**, so if you're a homophobe, or are just generally freaked by boy-on-boy, then I suggest you don't read this.

I'm sorry if you don't agree with some of the pairings, but I like them, so it's the way that I write.

**Red fire**

'Niwa!'

A red-haired teen turned around to see who was speaking.

His name was Daisuke Niwa and he held an unbelievable secret. On his 14th birthday he had turned into a legendary thief; Dark Mousy, or Phantom Dark. It had been 40 years since the world had seen the legend, but he hadn't aged and was just as cunning as before.

For centuries the males of the Niwa family had all turned into this legendary thief, stealing artworks that possessed terrible powers. Only a couple of months before, Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousy had become separate people. Tragically, one week after the separation, Dark had been killed on one of his escapades.

Daisuke was now left to deal with his problems on his own.

The speaker was Riku Harada.

For a year, even when Daisuke and Dark were one, she had been going out with the red-haired boy. She had just come from hockey practice but Riku's short, brown hair was still miraculously tidy and no pins had fallen out. Her loose cotton shirt still clung to her body from her exertions but, none the less, she ran to embrace Daisuke.

'I've told you not to call me that, Miss Harada. My name's Daisuke, not Niwa!'

Riku laughed and her hair clung to her face from the wind.

'Just teasing. As long as you call me Riku, I'll call you Dai!'

'Dai? You've never called me that before…'

Daisuke's childish face wrinkled in concentration as he thought about the name.

'You're almost 17 now, don't you think it's time for a change…'

To prove her point, Riku leaned in and held Daisuke's lips to her own.

It was a gentle kiss, but left its impression. For a few minutes, the startled teen could only stare and hold his lips. Even though he and Riku had shared many kisses, that was the most felt of all. It was as if an essence of her love had come through to him.

'I…um…if you say so. You know I'll do anything for you'

Finally over his awkward moment, the red-haired boy reached down and held Riku's body to him.

'At it again I see?'

The speaker looked almost identical to Riku, with the same colour hair and face. The girl was Risa Harada, Riku's younger sister.

Before Riku, Daisuke had been in love with the girl, but that was before Dark came out.

When Dark appeared he wooed Risa onto dates and special encounters, until their romance had almost reached an embarrassing stage. From then on Daisuke had forced his attention away from the pretty girl.

After Dark's death Risa had replaced her pink hair-ribbon with a black one, and the colour had been drained from her cheeks. For days she hadn't spoken, and only made a sound when she was crying in her bed.

Risa had gone past this stage, but the colour still hadn't returned to her cheeks and she stilled cried into her pillow at night.

'Don't you two ever get sick of each other? Wherever I go you're hand-in-hand'

Even though Risa had appeared, Riku and Daisuke stayed with their bodies pressed together. It felt too good to let each other go.

'Says the girl who talked about "Dark this" and "Dark that" every night. If I hadn't walking in on you two you would of surrendered your virginity to him. Thief of the night and young girl's virginity. Oh…sorry…'

Riku felt a flush come to her cheeks as she realised what she had been saying. In response her twin had turned away but she could still see the tears on Risa's cheeks.

'I'm so sorry Risa. I didn't mean…'

'I know. It's okay.'

Daisuke made a strained attempt to break the awkward silence.

'Hiwatari's coming back tomorrow. Are you going to be at school to greet him?'

Deep inside the teen wondered whether Krad had separated from Satoshi as Dark had separated from him…

* * *

I'm in the process of re-writing, and going over the next chapter, so it should be up really soon.  
I hope it's not too much of a cliffhanger…confused  
Doesn't seem too bad to me. 

Melia


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

The writing in _italics_ is Krad speaking.  
I hope you enjoy this.  
I decided to split the original first chapter into a few smaller ones.  
Here's the second instalment.

**Red Fire**

'Would you like any refreshments sir?'

'No, thank-you. I'll be fine. Please close the door on your way out.'

Once the waiter had left, he sighed. 'He' was a teenage boy also, the same age as Daisuke.

His name was Satoshi Hiwatari.

Even though he was only a teen, the boy had graduated school years before; he even had a university degree and was the commander of the police force. Satoshi also had a secret.

Just as Daisuke had Dark, Satoshi had Krad; the opposite of the thief. Krad's goal in life is to capture Dark.

The teen flicked his shoulder-length blue hair out of his eyes and hung a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. He wanted to enjoy his bath in peace.

Satoshi removed his clothes and slipped into the warm water.

_You know you really do look good with no clothes on_

'Krad…please don't disturb me in the bath. It really is very relaxing and I don't need you to spoil the moment'

_Just stating the facts. Not even Dark has a better body than you. He was strong, but you…you are weak, and powerless against me_

There wasn't really anything unusual in Krad's words; he liked to intimidate his other half, but one thing caught Satoshi's attention.

'You've seen Dark naked?'

_Naturally. He's my other half. And besides, I loved him, so it was only natural to feel an urge?_

'You loved him? But…you're supposed to hate him'

_Just as you're supposed to hate Niwa_

'You…you…get out.'

He had loved Daisuke Niwa for years. Even before he knew that Dark resided within him.

_Aw…don't be so harsh. I'm just stating the facts. You should see some of the things you dream of…_

'GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I hate you…'

By that stage the Hiwatari had jumped out of the bath and was panting with fury.

_You're so cute when you're angry_

'Just…leave me alone. Okay?'

Satoshi sat down on the side of the bath. His head was starting to hurt from Krad's voice, but he ignored it and focused his attention to blocking his presence; something he had needed to do many times.

_Don't be so mean. You know you want me…Satoshi…What's happening? What's going on? SATOSHI! HELP!_

His headache had grown, and now it felt as if his head was splitting. He always felt a headache when Krad tried to take over, but never to this extent.

'AAAAGH! KRAD! My head…'

Satoshi fainted, but by that time there was another person in the room.

'_About time._'

Krad smirked at the sight of the fainted boy and walked out of the hotel room.

He glanced down the long hallway, wondering what he was capable of in his new body.

First he used his new found body to smash a few flower pots, and then walked outside, shading his eyes from the evening sun. As they were on an island there were no buildings to play with, only the hotel, and so he retreated into the lush jungle. There he climbed trees, swung from ropes and ran around to test his new body.

* * *

Well…my second instalment for you.  
I hope its okay.  
For all of you out there who have previously read my other version, please tell me whether this one is better.  
It seems better to me, but I'd like your opinions as well.

Melia


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

Oookay, firstly, I've removed some of the fluffness and lemonyness from this chapter…I didn't like it -pout- But I've left the general idea.  
I'm annoyed with this chapter though…not enough Satoshi x Daisuke TT  
Oh well…it's coming up

**Red Fire**

'Ugh…why's my head so sore? Where am I?'

Satoshi glanced around and found himself in a bed surrounded by a long curtain and whitewashed walls.

It took a while for him to register as to where he might be but he soon worked it out.

The butler must have come back and found him unconscious, before alerting someone and sending him to the health room.

'Oh good, you're awake. Can I get you anything Mr Hiwatari?'

The nurse was a middle aged man with a kind smile and fading hair. Satoshi smiled politely at him, and shook his head. He didn't want to put the man to any trouble, but he was very thirsty.

'Actually, would a glass of water be okay? I have a parched throat.'

After his glass of water, and a few health checks Satoshi was clear to go back to his hotel room.

On the way he spotted many smashed flower pots and scorched doors, which disturbed him because he couldn't remember what had happened, and when Krad took over his body he would generally wreck a few flowerpots first.

'Krad?'

There was no reply, but he decided the older man was just playing with him.

When he appeared back in his room, which had also apparently been "attacked", he tried once more to call out.

'I know you're there. That's why I can't remember anything. What did you do to the hotel?'

As before, there was no reply and he was starting to get suspicious. Krad was either ignoring him, but for what purpose escaped him, or unable to talk through Satoshi's mind anymore.

The second prospect scared him, as they had never lost contact before.

'_I know you're there. Turn around so that I can see your face_'

Satoshi's questions were answered as he turned around to find Krad standing in the doorway, in his own body!

It was a strange feeling, seeing him in his own body. He'd only ever seen Krad in mirrors before, and even then it was only his face. It was sort of like deja-vu, like seeing Dark gone Light.

'K…Krad? But if you're there…how am I here?'

He backed away from the doorway as Krad advanced on him.

'That's what I love about you Satoshi. You're so clueless. Don't you see? When you said you felt a terrible pain in your head that was because I was being forced out. When you fainted, I was in this body. It's good isn't it?'

'No…no…How can this be? It's not possible. I'm dreaming!'

He stubbornly crossed his arms and went to walk out, when he was cornered.

Krad was face-to-face with the younger man now, still smiling in his secretive way.

'_Shh…it's true. We are different, which means I can do this._'

Satoshi's eyes widened as Krad came in contact.

Lips locked, they stood together for a few minutes. A shiver ran down the younger boy's back as the heat of Krad's passion flowed through him. Finally he realised what was happening and pushed the angel away.

'I believe you, but _no_ kissing. You may love me, but I can never love you knowing that you used my body. We're just going to have to get a bigger room and learn to live together.'

'_Aw…but I wanted to sleep with you in that bed_' ((AN: -squee- Imagine Krad pouting. -faints-))

Krad pointed to the double bed that Satoshi had previously been sleeping.

'_Okay, no kissing. I promise. But you're going to have to get used to this instead…_'

Krad leaned towards Satoshi once more, and the boy retreated, only to laugh a few minutes later as he ruffled his hair.

* * *

Well, this ends the original first chapter.  
I'm working on the second chapter now, and it should be up, as a few more chapters, soon.  
After that, I'm not too sure.  
It'll take me a while due to school work and general laziness.  
It also doesn't help that I lose inspiration quickly and have almost forgotten what the original story line is -woops-. 

Melia


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

This chapter is the first part of what used to be the second chapter.  
I changed a few parts to my liking, but it's still basically the same.  
Enjoy!

((AN: The italics at the start _are not_ Krad speaking, but people whispering.))

**Red fire**

It was a dark and stormy morning; the lightning flashes could be seen from miles away and the thunder was roof-shaking. Despite the weather conditions a black limousine could be seen driving down the road towards an old mansion.

'_Here he comes. Remember, whatever you do don't let him see you. When he comes grab him and put the blindfold on.'_

The voices were coming from bushes on either side of the house, but soon cut off as the limousine pulled up. From inside the limousine a voice spoke.

'Krad, please don't wreck the house. I know that's what you did before but if you want to blend in you're going to have to act like a normal 21st century man'

Deliberately, Krad looked away and decided that the lightning was fascinatingly beautiful.

'Please just try'

From out of the limousine Satoshi looked his house over, flicking his long blue hair over his shoulder to get a better view. Krad stepped out of the other side of the limo and glanced around, smiling as he remembered all of the good things he had done in Satoshi's body.

'SURPRISE!'

Before he had time to reply a certain red-haired teen had pulled the blindfold over his face.

'Come on, just trust me'

'Trust Niwa? That'd be the day!'

Satoshi was secretly enjoying his surprise.

Amazingly they had managed to get into the house without Daisuke tripping or walking into something. He hadn't expected anyone to be home when he walked in the door. Boy, was he in for a surprise!

Daisuke pulled of the blindfold to reveal an amazing sight.

'WELCOME BACK HIWATARI!'

From underneath tables, chairs and even cloth people sprang up. Mostly it was fan girls from school but he spotted Riku Harada and her twin sister Risa.

'Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?' ((AN: w00t! Famous line XD))

When Daisuke saw Krad in his own body he jumped in surprise, tripping over the rug when he landed and falling on the floor.

He was sort of expecting to meet Krad on his own as Dark had been, but not at this early stage.

'DAI! Niwa are you okay? Daisuke? Wake up! Come on, get up!'

Riku rushed over him and tried to wake him, but to no avail. ((AN: He has an uncanny ability for being knocked unconscious oO))

'Krad, seeing as you caused this mess could you please come and help me carry him into the lounge room. We can rest him on the couch. You girls should probably go home. Thanks for coming anyway.'

Slowly the people traipsed out of the house, leaving the place strangely deserted and quiet.

Krad was still smirking in the doorway, Satoshi was just standing over Daisuke, Riku was crying, and Risa was crying in joy.

To her, Dark had been re-born and just decided to change his colours.

It hadn't exactly been the welcome that was planned.

'Krad, hurry up! He needs warmth and rest. It's going to be okay Dai, we're just going to carry you into the lounge. Just lie there for now and it'll be okay.'

Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's legs and ordered Krad to carry his upper half. Riku was just crying on the ground. She could be so useless when she wanted to be.

* * *

The next part of the chapter will probably be re-written.  
I don't like the Satoshi x Risa stuff, and have to change the whole half of the chapter due to it TT  
There'll probably be some Satoshi x Daisuke and maybe some Krad x Risa, but I'm not sure yet.

Melia


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:**

Well, this whole chapter has been re-written.  
It doesn't flow with what I've added onto the end of the last chapter, so it'll be completely different to how I originally wrote it.  
Sorry for any of you who enjoy some Satoshi x Risa, but I decided it was wrong.

**Red Fire**

'Where…where am I?'

Slowly his eyes came into focus and Daisuke could tell that it was night and he wasn't in his house.

He went to turn his head, to see exactly _where_ he was, but soon decided against it as his head felt like it was split in two.

'Daisuke? Are you awake?'

He found that speaking was hard as well, but managed to utter out a response of sorts.

'Whe…m…I?'+

Daisuke resisted the pain just long enough to see who was speaking.

'H..w..tr..i? W…t…r…'+

At that moment all that he wanted to do was scoop up Daisuke in his arms, he was so happy, but Satoshi decided that maybe he should explain first.

'You're at my house. You tripped and bumped your head. Thanks for the surprise party'

If it was a bit lighter in the room, maybe Satoshi would have noticed Daisuke blush.

'Oh, right…water. Sorry. Hang on'

As Hiwatari went off to find some water Daisuke managed to sit up and survey his surroundings.

There were two lounge chairs and a couch surrounding a small coffee table. Daisuke was accommodating the couch, while Riku was asleep in one of the lounge chairs. A light was coming from a doorway to his right, which he guessed was Satoshi in the kitchen.

On the table there was a mobile phone and some letters. He knew he shouldn't, but Daisuke could never resist his curiosity.

Hesitantly he picked up the phone and flipped the top.

Instantly the first thing that he noticed was a full colour photograph of him.

It was unnerving and Daisuke nearly dropped it back onto the table. Searching for a name on the phone he checked the contacts folder and found the contact labelled "Me".

The first time Daisuke got a new phone he nearly cracked into hysterics when he found you could create a contact for yourself. The humour soon wore off though, as he realised it came very much in handy.

'Niwa? I have your water'

'Over here'

He quickly hid the phone under the couch pillow, hoping that the backlight had gone out already.

Satoshi sat down beside Daisuke on the couch, handing him the glass of water.

'Does it hurt? I saw you trying to sit up before. It's not hurting now is it? I could get you a Panadol'

'Err…no, I'm fine'

In truth, his head was killing him and felt like it would split open any second, but he didn't want to trouble Hiwatari anymore than he already was.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

A beeping came from under Daisuke, causing him to tense up and flush red.

'Niwa, what was that?'

* * *

+Where am I?  
+Hiwatari? Water…

Muahahahaha.  
Cliffhanger XD  
Sorry guys, couldn't resist.

Melia


End file.
